


Hit Me With Your Best (Rainbow Beam?)

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Nico and Karo go train and be cute together, i had no idea what to call this fic so here have this lame ass title, is this becoming a thing?, part 2 of me writing on the bus omw to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: Nico nodded and put some more distance between the two of them before turning around with a raised Staff and a concentrated look in her eyes.She held the Staff in front of her, both her hands firmly wrapped around it and inhaled the fresh morning air."Shoot at me."Karolina stared at her, wondering if she'd heard her right."What?" Karolina looked shocked, confused about her sudden words."It's okay, the Staff will block it." The certainty in Nico's voice was almost enough to convince her.





	Hit Me With Your Best (Rainbow Beam?)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for the kind comments on my previous fic, it means a lot to me!  
> again, English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> hope you enjoy it! lemme know what you think xxx
> 
> (the-cheeky-geek-monkey on tumblr)

It was early. Way too early. They hadn’t been up this early since their school days, what felt like another lifetime ago.  
  
The sun was rising and illuminated the trees, making them look a bit mysterious. They were deep into the forest, surrounded by tall trees and far away from civilization. The perfect place to practise one’s alien powers and magical Staff, according to Nico. When Nico had suggested to wake up at 7:00 to go to the dark creepy forest nearby for some training Karolina had been a bit hesitant at first,  
but Nico had insisted, saying it would be perfectly safe since no living soul would want to be around the creepy forest this early anyway. And, Karolina wasn’t exactly going to turn down any alone time with Nico, so, here they were.

  
“So, what's the plan?” Even though it was painfully early, Karolina still managed to sound cheerful.  
  
“I was thinking: some target practice?” Nico suggested as she put the plastic bag that she'd been carrying on the ground.   
  
Karolina watched as Nico pulled a few empty bottles out of her bag and carefully placed a few on a thick tree trunk that she'd spotted earlier. Nico took a few steps to the side with her Staff in her hand and nodded towards Karolina.  
  
Karolina lit up, shining her brilliant purple, pink and blue lights almost like a galaxy. She raised her hand and frowned in concentration. A bright beam shot through the air right at the trunk, knocking all three bottles to the ground.  
  
Nico looked at her in awe, no matter how many times she'd seen what her girlfriend could do, it never failed to leave her speechless. She knew that Karolina was the most powerful one of the group and it was really important that she understood the extent of her powers and was ready for what was to come. It frightened Nico, that maybe there was too much pressure resting on Karolina's shoulders. She knew she had to push herself more, to be better and stronger so she could protect the rest and specifically Karolina. And she knew she would do whatever it takes to keep her safe.  
  
"Nice one." Nico proudly smirked at her girlfriend who looked very pleased with herself.  
  
"Now, let's make it a bit more difficult." Nico walked back to where she'd put the plastic bag and grabbed another bottle. She swung her arm back and suddenly threw the bottle high into the air. Karolina took the hint and shot a few beams, missing the bottle the first two times, but eventually hit it when it was on its way back to the ground. It shattered loudly and sent pieces of sharp glass flying through the air.  
  
"Protect!" Nico shouted as she held up the Staff above her, forming an invisible shield around them both. The pieces of glass bounced off the thin layer of solid air and Nico sighed in relief.  
  
"Okay, I did not think that through."   
  
Karolina giggled and stared at the pieces now laying in a neat circle around them. Nico's annoyance at herself faded away like the stars in the morning at the sight of the pure amazement on her girlfriend's face.  
  
"What's next?" Karolina asked after a short moment of silence. She eyed the Staff, still firm in Nico's hands.  
"Maybe it's safer to practise with your Staff for now." She suggested as she dimmed her lights. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally hurt her girlfriend.  
  
Nico nodded and put some more distance between the two of them before turning around with a raised Staff and a concentrated look in her eyes.   
She held the Staff in front of her, both her hands firmly wrapped around it and inhaled the fresh morning air.  
  
"Shoot at me."  
  
 Karolina stared at her, wondering if she'd heard her right.  
  
"What?" Karolina looked shocked, confused about her sudden words.  
  
"It's okay, the Staff will block it." The certainty in Nico's voice was almost enough to convince her.  
  
However, Karolina didn't move a finger.  
  
"I promise." Nico's voice was soft and warm and she gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
Karolina sighed and caved in, letting her lights shine again.  
She held up her hand while Nico slightly raised her Staff, ready.  
  
A blinding beam of light sizzled through the air with force.  
  
“Block!”  
  
Karolina’s powerful streak was quickly blocked, the Staff’s light intensifying when it did. Nico smirked and looked at the Staff with a pleased expression on her face.  
  
Karolina only looked relieved. Of course she knew this kind of practice was really important, but she was still a little hesitant.  
  
Though, seeing the Staff easily block her attack made her feel a little bit more confident about this.  
  
“Nice!” Karolina beamed at her, proudly, and Nico smirked back at her before holding the Staff in front of her again.  
  
"Hit me." Nico's confidence made Karolina grin. She raised her hand again and shot another streak of light.  
  
"Block!"   
  
Instead of blocking the attack like it did before, the Staff didn't seem the respond at all. Nico was blasted a few metres away and landed onto the ground with a thud. Karolina's heart stopped as she saw her nightmare become a reality.  
  
"Nico!' She ran towards Nico who was still lying on the ground, slightly wincing in pain.  
  
"Nico! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" The panic in Karolina's voice was evident. She kneeled down next to the small goth, looking for any injuries, but afraid to touch her and cause any more harm.  
  
"I'm fine." Nico sounded annoyed at herself and she looked at the unresponsive Staff in her hand. She got herself back to her feet and brushed some dirt off her black attire. Karolina watched her with concern.  
  
"I don't understand." Nico frowned at the Staff in her hand, shaking it a bit as if it was defect. She inspected it carefully, but the Staff didn’t seem to be broken in any way.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Karolina broke the short silence, her voice was soft and careful.  
  
Nico looked up at her and noticed the concern in Karolina's eyes and the hesitation in her stance.  
  
"Hey, I'm okay. It's probably going to be a nasty bruise, but it's nothing I can't handle." Nico ensured her and put the Staff down on the ground. She stepped forward to grab her hand and squeezed it gently. Her girlfriend’s lights seemed to shine brighter than they had all morning and Nico couldn’t help but stare.  
  
"There's one more thing I wanted to test, though." Nico trailed Karolina's glowing hand with her index finger, amazed by the vibrant colours.  
  
"No more shooting." Karolina said firmly, she was really done with that.  
  
"There's no shooting involved." Nico grinned and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind Karolina's ear.  
  
"How good are you at controlling your lights? You've really improved." Nico recalled the times she'd seen her turn her lights on and off in a matter of seconds as if it was nothing.  
  
"Thanks. It's become way easier in most situations. Even without my bracelet." Karolina beamed, she was sure she would've blushed if she hadn't been glowing already.  
  
"When is it hard? What makes you glow?" Nico tilted her head to the side a bit and studied the amazing mixture of colours on Karolina's face. Seeing her like this up close was absolutely breath-taking.  
  
"I- uhm, fear I guess? Adrenaline? And uhm-" Karolina cut herself off and looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"And what?" Nico asked innocently and genuinely interested in her reply.  
  
"You." Karolina nervously looked her in the eyes, her lights shining just a little bit brighter as she did.  
  
"Me?" Nico looked a bit shocked by this revelation but also slightly smug. "I make you glow?"   
  
Karolina rolled her eyes at the teasing smirk on Nico's face.  
  
"You make it hard for me to control it sometimes." Karolina confessed and Nico's smirk turned into a soft smile. Nico was sure her heart was about to spontaneously combust from the adoration she felt for her in that moment.  
Karolina didn't know what to think of her silence.  
  
"I hope it doesn't freak you out." Karolina's voice sounded insecure. She would understand if her lights and beams freaked Nico out sometimes, hell, Karolina herself had only just come to terms with everything.   
  
"Karolina, your lights- I've never seen anything more beautiful." Nico's heart ached at the thought of Karolina thinking she'd be scared of her. She softly squeezed her hand. "You could never freak me out, okay? You're amazing."   
  
Karolina's lights seemed to intensify a little at that and Nico smiled knowingly.  
Blue eyes were filled with happiness and relief.  
  
"Okay." She breathed out and cupped Nico's cheek with her free hand, gently caressing her skin with her thumb. Karolina leaned down and captured her lips for a sweet kiss, pouring her emotions into it. And Nico understood her perfectly.


End file.
